pegeenflowergirldressesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pegeen
Pegeen is a privately held children’s clothing company since 1982, which designs and manufactures flower girl dresses, ringbearer suits, First Communion dresses, Bat Mitzvah dresses, Jr. bridesmaid dresses, pageant dresses, Nutcracker dresses,ballet costumes, and dresses for formal occasions. They are based in the United States, sell online only through their website, PEGEEN.COM and ship all over the world. History After earning her Master’s Degree, Marg Hyland, President and Founder of Pegeen took her love of clothing and theatre arts and created a line of Flower Girl Dresses and Ring Bearer Suits late in 1982.Originally headquartered in New Jersey and initially wholesaling to just a handful of stores, the customer list grew to over 1900 stores, mostly in North America and Europe by the end of the decade. Pegeen was found in major department stores such as Jacobson’s, Nordstrom, Macy’s, and Sak’sFifth Avenue among others.The other type of customer for Pegeen was independent, small businesses such as children’s specialty stores and bridal salons, which made up the bulk of Pegeen’s base.Orders were obtained through exhibition at Children’s Fashion Shows and wholesale bridal shows several times a year throughout the United States. Pegeen also maintained a showroom in the fashion district in New York City where buyers could come and view the line. In 1995 Pegeen became one of the first 50,000 websites on the internet, one of the first children’s clothing companies and the first e-commerce children’s bridalwear manufacturer online. Management decided to pursue a marketing strategy of eventually selling their flower girl dresses and ringbearer suits directly to the bride-to-be and the moms of children in the bridal party. This was to be a major turning point in the evolution of the company, moving away from the brick-and-mortar world and into the cyberworld. There were challenges that needed to be overcome in those early days of the internet. Connectivity was slow, requiring a measure of patience to surf the weband monitors were not very sharp and clear in their resolution. There simply weren’t any HD screens to display Pegeen’s flower girl dresses and ringbearer suits well enough to distinguish them from lesser quality, poorly sewn garments. As technology improved and the monitor’s resolution increased and download speed ramped up, Pegeen saw its internet sales grow, allowing it to move away from the wholesale market and concentrate on the direct-to-consumer market. In the wake of the 9.11 attacks as the economy took a hit, many small businesses who were once customers closed their doors, making this transition for Pegeen to a web-only business model seem more persuasive. The first few months were very challenging for the owners, as some banks hadn’t even heard of e-commerce and few banks understood it. Making the website easier to navigate and more conducive to alleviating customers’ concerns about ordering from this new medium known as the internet was management’s key task at hand.Some people had concerns about putting their credit card numbers on an e-commerce website, so the mission was always to make the site safe and secure since its inception. The site continued to grow in number of pages and clarity and in the resolution of photos as bandwidth capability increased and the cost of that increased capability fell. More creations were added and soon the line contained over 100 different styles. In 2014, Pegeen.com launched it’s first fully functional virtual design closet. In April of that year, Pegeen® announced the launch of their interactive design tool sure to capture the imagination of little girls, anxious brides and moms called the Pegeen® Dress Dreamer™. The online provider of custom, couture quality flower girl dresses has just launched a virtual dressing room called “The Pegeen Dress Dreamer™” a design tool which allows the user to see tens of thousands of ways Pegeen allows them to customize their children’s clothing using a simple mouse click and drop. Not only will moms and brides be able to plan the children's clothing from separate locations, but they can plan the intimate details and color combinations that brides are choosing for their weddings. "We were so excited about our virtual closet, we even announced it at NY's Times Square." The Pegeen Dress Dreamer as a stand alone app will launch on Google Play Store and Apple Store later this year. The styling of the dresses lent themselves to being used for other purposes such as Bat Mitzvahs and formal portraits and other events. Soon Pegeen was creating entire lines of these special occasion dressesin over 200 mix-and-match colors of silk with optional organza and tulle and “bling” such as Swarovski crystals, rhinestones and sequins.It recently started designing and manufacturing costumes for ballet performances of Tchaikovsky's‘The Nutcracker’ forClara, the lead character.